


The Sun

by Romennim



Series: Gravitational Attraction [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli is your sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [Il Sole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739645) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim)



> Beta: [morena-evensong](morena_evensong.livejournal.com)

Fíli is your sun. It may seem trite, but what do you call the center of your life, the being you inevitably gravitate towards?

Fíli is joy and laughter and golden hair and kisses in the dark. He is your sun and he always pulls you home. He _is_ your home. There is no life without him.

It doesn't matter what your uncle thinks, what everyone else thinks is best for you. This life has already taken too much from you, but Fíli... Fíli is yours; he is in your bones and blood. Fíli is home and you won't let go.


End file.
